The present invention relates to recall of migrated data, and more specifically, this invention relates to managing recall delays within hierarchical storage.
Data tiering is a common solution that addresses the storage of large quantities of data. For example, data meeting predetermined criteria may be migrated from a first location at a first storage tier to a second location at a second storage tier. However, recalling migrated data may result in delayed data access, and this delay may result in unnecessary/redundant data requests for the data being migrated.